


one day, she'll look into her eyes (and instead of breaking, she'll call her mine)

by Sonia_Rwby



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia_Rwby/pseuds/Sonia_Rwby
Summary: Non è una fanfiction da lieto fine, come sempre.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 7





	one day, she'll look into her eyes (and instead of breaking, she'll call her mine)

L'oscurità si avvicinava sempre più, da ogni angolo e spazio intorno alla tundra. Il corpo di Yang giaceva abbandonata in mezzo al paesaggio di neve.

Era un segreto che aveva intenzione di portare nella tomba, un segreto che custodiva con la sua vita. Nessuno sapeva che Yang avesse paura del buio.

Pensare che sembra così strano. Le ragazze che le persone descrivono come la luce o il sole nella loro vita, avendo paura del buio.

"B- Blake." Yang balbettò: “Non lasciare che mi prenda. Per favore, non lasciare che mi prenda. "

Yang allungò la mano, afferrando il braccio di Blake per supporto.

Blake aiutò Yang ad alzarsi, non a stare in piedi, ma a cullarla contro il suo petto.

"B-Blake. Dobbiamo correre, Blake dobbiamo andare. " Gridò Yang, tirando il braccio di Blake.

Blake non rispose per un momento, scuotendo la testa. Lacrime che cadono dai suoi occhi colorati gialli. "No Yang, va bene, ho te, non lascerò che niente ti ferisca." Blake tacque, spazzolando la frangia della bionda dagli occhi.

“Blake f- fa male. Perché fa male? Blake. "

"Va bene, resta sveglia, puoi farlo per me piccola?" Blake ha detto, le lacrime scorrevano liberamente ora.

"Blake è così buio, così buio." Gridò Yang.

"Guardami piccola, g-guardami," disse Blake, soffocando nei singhiozzi. Blake le sollevò la mano tremante, portandola sul suo viso.

Yang incontrò lo sguardo di Blake. Due sfere color gialle riempirono la sua visione. Tenendo l'oscurità a bada.

“Aspetta ancora un po ', Ruby e Weiss e tutti gli altri saranno qui tra un minuto. Sei così forte, questo è ciò che mi piace di te. " disse Blake, con le lacrime che le cadevano dal mento.

Yang iniziò a tossire, si portò una mano alla bocca, sorridendo.

Quando ha tolto la mano tutto quello che ha visto era sangue.

L'improvvisa consapevolezza la colpì. Sapeva cosa stava succedendo.

"Blake. P-prenditi, "ancora tossendo," Prenditi cura di Ruby per me. "

“N-no Yang, Yang starai bene. Saranno qui da un momento all'altro. Resta con me."

Anche con la luce degli occhi di Blake che bruciava nell'oscurità, le ombre continuavano ad avvicinarsi.

Si allungò, prendendo a coppa la guancia di Blake, cercando di memorizzare come era fatta la ragazza. Quegli occhi caldi ora erano pieni di paura e dolore. La linea del suo naso. La sua pelle pallida.

Yang fece scorrere le labbra su quelle di Blake, le labbra che finalmente poteva baciare.

Tremando, Yang si allontanò e piegò la testa sotto il mento di Blake, cercando di controllare il suo respiro mentre l'oscurità li aveva circondati.

“Ti amo Blake. Più di ogni altra cosa in questo mondo, vorrei solo avere la possibilità di mostrarti quanto. " Ammise Yang, sorridendo tristemente, tremando.

"Mi stai già mostrando quanto mi ami... Yang... ti amo anche io, però CAZZO NON LASCIARMI PERFAVORE, NON TU... non tu!." Blake singhiozzò.

Rimasero così, Blake la tenne stretta e la dondolò avanti e indietro, con Yang appoggiato a lei. Blake emise una breve fusa quando Yang si accoccolò più vicino. Anche se gli occhi di Yang erano chiusi, poteva vedere una luce che sembrava avvicinarsi.

"Penso di poterli sentire ora!" Esclamò Blake mentre il suono dei passi si faceva più forte. “Ce l'abbiamo fatta! Starai bene, Yang! "

Silenzio.

"Y-Yang?"

Dita tremanti sfiorarono ciocche dorate di capelli dietro l'orecchio di Yang. Blake ricacciò indietro le lacrime alla vista del viso pacifico del suo partner, lasciando uscire un singhiozzo soffocato e tenendola stretta a sé. “Per favore, per favore piccola? Non farmi questo, per favore no, Y-Yang per favore ... "

Nessuna risposta, era finita... Yang Xiao Long aveva perso la sua battaglia.


End file.
